Falling for Claudia
by JustBreathAnotherDay
Summary: A tale of H.G. falling in love with Claudia. Not a common pairing at all but I like them together so here goes nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay so this is just a little piece of the pie. I want reviews before I dive head deep into this thing.

Pairing: H.G. Wells/Claudia

Oh and its in H.G.'s point of view for now and the rating will most likely go up but for know I shall put it at T

Edit: I am going through and editing all the Chapters! Finally!

Disclamier: I don't owe Warehouse 13 sadly.

I don't know when my infatuation started with the little spunky red head probably sometime around the first time I saw her.

So young and naive and so ready to please. Back before I was bronzed I had many the women lover, but I don't think I could ever just think of dear Claudia as just a lover, So I keep still and quite and don't tell her about this infatuation that has become love.

Oh dear lord what have I gotten myself Into.


	2. The Morning Before

Chapter 1

H.G. walks into the Bed and breakfest kitchen in just her bra and a pair of shorts, at 7:30 in the morning not being able to sleep. She is more then surprised to see Claudia Awake and dressed. "Moring Claudia" H.G. says with a slight smile. Claudia looks up suprissed that anyone would be up then blushes at H.G. attire.

"Ummm" Claudia stuters to distracted by H.G.'s milky white skin to form a complete sentance.

H.G. chuckles lighty before saying with a wink "Like what you see, my dear" H.G. walks over to the fridge to get some food.

"How did you sleep, love?" H.G. askes.

"Okay" Claudia squeaks out. H.G. Looks over at Claudia right as she licks her lips. H.G.'s breath stops momentarly, memorized by how Claudia looks. Right as H.G. starts walking towards Claudia, Leena bursets into the room.

"Good morning!" She says in her chiper tone. Claudia drops the glass she was holding and H.G. stops in place atomaticly.

"Oh, am I interupttin something?" Leena questions with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Claudia Squeaked out a response that sounded a bit like I'll be in my room before succuring off up stairs. H.G. Glanced up at Leena before Looking down sheepishly.

"So... Would you like to explain what is going?" leena asked. "Nothing, nothing at all" H.G. said calmly picking up a coffee cup and filling it. "So whats for breakfest?"


	3. The WareHouse

Chapter 2

After Artie gives out the latest "assignment" Pete and Myka head out. That leaves me and dear Claudia to do inventory. I'm doing a mental happy dance as we both walk off into the Warehouse's many isles.

"So Claudia, how are you, dear?" I ask as causaly as possible

"Ummm okay I guess" She says blushing and stuttering. I smile slightly at her cuteness.

"Oh so... nothing going on in the love area of life then?" I ask approaching the topic of love and sex slowly wondering where this would lead if I gave her control. Claudia fumbles over her words trying to think of H.G.'s intentions.

"Umm no I guess not" Claudia mumbles gloomily.

"Well that's a shame your such a lovely, beautiful intelligent women". I say Brushing a strand of her fluorescent pink hair.

"Ummmm" claudia mumbles distracted by H.G.'s hand on he face. I smiles down at the younger girl before leaning down...

Bwahahaha cliffy XD not really I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

-Kyla


	4. Interupted

Chapter 4

Just as H.G.'s lips touch Claudia's Artie runs full throttle at H.G. tackling her to the ground and pushing his Tesla in her face.

"Oh my god Artie get off her!" Claudia yells frantically trying to pull Artie off of H.G.

"Shes trying to corrupt you and probably has some sort of mind controlling lip stick or something on" Artie barks at Claudia over his shoulder.

"I assure you I do not" H.G. says muffled by Artie's... Largeness.

"GET OFF HER" Claudia yells at Artie shoving him off of H.G.

"Are you okay Darling?" H.G. Questions.

"Am I okay? You just got tackled and held down with a Tesla in your face!" Claudia exclaims

"It is definitely not the first time love" H.G. says with a smile.

Claudia all but tackles her in hug and buries her face in H.G.'s Neck.

A muffled"I'm glad he didn't hurt you" could be heard from Claudia. H.G. smiled.


	5. WareHouse take 2

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since the incident in the Warehouse.

Claudia had been avoiding H.G. and it was really starting to get to H.G. The next day they had Warehouse duty.

At those words H.G.'s heart soared and she totally ignored Artie's Glare of doom.

As they walked into the many isles of the Warehouse it is Claudia who starts the conversation this time.

"I am sorry I've been avoiding you its just..." She says trying to find the right words.

H.G. sighs and says with a glum voice "its okay I know you probably don't think of me like..."

"No!" Claudia yells catching H.G. off gaurd "It is definatly not that!" Claudia rambles quickly

"Its just your sexy and like 100 something years old and sooo outta my league I mean you have a super sexy British accent and a rockin.." Claudia's ramble is cut off mide stride by H.G. leaning over an kissing her softly on the lips.

Claudia immediatly kissed back. H.G. backs Claudia against a wall and pins her hands above her head. They brake apart for air.

Claudia leans her forehead against H.G.'s before whispering "Wow"


	6. Oh snap

It been a few months now and H.G. and Claudia had been taking things slowly. The team started noticing little differences between the two. Like lingering touches, glances that should end quickly but don't. Claudia even begain to call H.G. Helena. H.G. Always seemed to call Caludia by some sort of pet name weither it be dear or hon or lovely. They both seemed to smile more then usual so Myka, Pete or Leena don't say anything. Artie was to oblivous as always, to busy with the warehouse to notice the new happy couple sneaking off in the warehouse to get a little private time. One night both we laying on Claudia's bed curled up together. H.G. playng wth Claudia's short red hair.

"I love your hair darling" H.G. Says with a smile to her. "Its like you, crazy, cutting edge, but soft to the touch and beautiful." By the end of H.G.'s sentence Claudia was blushng like crazy.

Insted of anwserng with words Claudia leans up and kisses H.G. Softly and smiles in to the kiss.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of your amazing lips love" H.G. Says with a smile, just as they leaned in for another kiss, Artie walks. Shocked he drops his folder and his plate of cookies.

"Oh crap" Claudia murmers.

"You.. You harpy!" Artie yells at H.G.


End file.
